Changes In Life and Destiny
by xXGodslayer RaiXx
Summary: Amanda Kiwata has arrived in Japan. She meets knew friends, enimies, and old friends, Rated PG-13 for mild cussing. YYHDigimonFFX-2Inuyasha crossovers. HieiOC(Amanda) Yk KB KuwaYuk. RR...don't Flame me.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

WZ-hello people Hiei-Hn... WZ-Hiei... Hiei-no WZ-I guess you don't sweet snow Hiei-I thought you were going to make do the disclaimer. Amanda-heck no...it's way too long^^' Hiei-.... you have a longer disclaimer... Amanda-what a lot of people will be in it.... Hiei-...true WZ-alright the long a** disclaimer...here it is Disclaimer-I do not own: YYH, Inuyasha, Digimon (not the retarded monster things) The Marines, Sum-41, any other band that's songs are in here, Bam Margera, Phil and April Margera, Ryan Dunn, Raab Himself, Brandon DiCamillo, Rake Yohn, Tony Hawk, my friends and enemies that go to my school, Final Fantasy X-2 (the characters) I do own Amanda Kiwata, cd's of the bands mentioned ...some not...FFX-2...that's it. Hiei-sweet snow.... WZ-here*hands Hiei some sweet snow* Hiei-*eats it* WZ-This is not a Mary-Sue.... Amanda is not a Mary-Sue.... you have any problems with it and complain to me.... it's you're fault for reading my fic ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Changes In Life and Destiny By: WhiteZombie2004 Chapter 1-The Arrival in Japan, Amanda's New Life PT 1 '=Thoughts "-Talking Yo=yelling. Posses  
  
'Why have my parents left me? To go to the eternal resting place. My life is long difficult with twists and turns of that as a roller coaster I know that Japan far away from America I will have a hard time understands their language. I know you will be there Hiei.It's either you are in Japan or the Demon World. Why did you lie to my grandparents? I have read enough stories to understand what Makai means. Why did you lie? Was it because I was so young and naive?  
  
Now landing at Tokyo International Airport.  
  
I'm already here...Time to get off... My legs. How they ache... I haven't slept. Seems like days...I won't be able to sleep in this new place. I should've of choused San Francisco or Crete, Illinois while I had the chance' 'Just my luck' "Hey you Amanda" said a boy with slicked back hair "What's it to ya you a cop". Amanda retorted while tilting her head to one side. "Name's Yusuke Urameshi, I'm supposed to escort you to Genkai's temple." Yusuke replied, politely Amanda only nodded and walked up to him. "Can't you talk"Yusuke joked "I only talk to those who's trust I've earned.... and I haven't earned yours." Amanda retorted "You act like Hiei...unbelievable" Yusuke said "Hiei's here?" Amanda asked "Yeah.Wait ho=w do you know Hiei." Yusuke asked "We're old friends. We've known each other for two years. "Amanda said while smiling TBC I know that was short. Plus the part when I started with is apart of Why Have I been chosen. That poem gave you what Amanda's thoughts. R+R^^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Amanda's Real Name Is Revealed

Rai-typing WZ has gotten on my nerves  
Hiei-zzzzz  
Rai-Hiei wake up  
Hiei-*still sleeping*  
Rai-*punches Hiei then hides*  
Hiei-oww...Rai.  
Rai-you're going to hurt me right.  
Hiei-pats her head...no...  
Rai-Hiei Disclaimer*hands him a sheet of paper with the disclaimer on it*  
Hiei*reads the paper* Disclaimer: Rai does not own anything except Amanda  
Kiwata.. who is her OC.  
Rai-Amanda is not a Mary-Sue. And I don't care if Hiei has to be a S class  
demon to mate with someone...  
Hiei*nods*  
Rai-here's something from my one reviewer..  
Sango-chan94549-thanx for the hint and I will update soon. Basically when  
ever a computer I get on the computer and have access to the Internet.  
  
Changes In Life and Destiny  
By-WhiteZombie2004  
  
Chapter 2- Amanda's Real Name is revealed  
  
'So this Yusuke guy is supposed to be some tough punk...what's so  
intimidating about him anyways.'Amanda thought.  
"Hey we're getting on a bus..let's go." Yusuke said. Amanda simply nodded.  
'And what about Hiei' Amanda thought  
'Hiei how the hell do you know this girl.'? Yusuke thought.  
After 5 hours Yusuke and Amanda finally get to Genkai's temple Amanda  
stares in awe at the steps.  
'Holy shit...this like the temples of the Aztecs in Mexico City' Amanda  
thought in awe  
"Let's get a move on." Yusuke said  
After 20 minutes Amanda made it to the top as the first one who was a  
little tired but didn't even think of the pain of her aching legs.  
"Yusuke hurry up" Amanda shouted.  
"I'm coming...just five more steps" Yusuke said breathlessly.  
After 10 minutes of useless waiting Yusuke finally made it up the steps.  
Amanda was looking around her new scenery from the top of the mountain in  
awe.  
"It's so peaceful" Amanda said once again in awe  
"Glad you like...we better get inside before everyone starts to worry" Yusuke  
said  
"That's too heavy for you too carry Rhiannon, I'll carry it in for you."  
Hiei said reaching for her roller backpack that's on her pack  
"Huh" Yusuke said dumbstruck  
"Okay my real name is actually Rhiannon Oswald. Oh thanks Hiei, but call me  
Rai if you want." Rhiannon explained as she slipped of her roller backpack  
and gave it to Hiei.  
"Oh" Yusuke said as he went in.  
"I got it. Rai, you're still the same height as me but only weaker." Hiei  
said shaking his head  
"You got it." Amanda said smiling  
"Let's get inside so I can put you're stuff inside, you can unpack and you  
can meet everyone" Hiei said walking in  
Amanda simply nodded  
'He's changed since the last time I saw him. He looks a lot cuter...than'  
Rhiannon thought  
back then.  
Hiei....get out of my mind...grr..Please.  
Sure.  
Hiei did nothing but smile at her and said, "Never knew you were like that  
Rai"  
"People change" Rhiannon said,"Let's see that you're not playing me like a  
card" she muttered  
You're still mad.  
Yes..  
I'm sorry..  
I...shouldn't have got mad at you...  
I understand  
Hiei disappeared into the house later followed by Rhiannon who was feeling  
homesick  
'I have to e-mail Brittany later...and Chris." Rhiannon thought.  
A/N-That was a little longer but the story will get more interesting. Read  
and Review. I mean give me some helpful tips okay. R+R 


	3. Author's Note

Changes In Life and Destiny  
By: WhiteZombie2004  
Author's Note!!!  
Sorry bout this but I have to get a few things straight before I forget  
about it. It deals with the chapters. As the plot unfolds you'll learn more  
about Amanda and her unknown background. There is a story Arc to this and  
it is very confusing because it jumps from one thing to the other. There  
are probably 10 arcs and um...well 56 chapters? I think. I know Yu Yu Hakusho  
only has 112 episodes but I'm going to try and fight two chapters on a  
page...wait scratch that out the 56 chapters is a mere hypothesis. Here is  
the Arc layout  
Beginning: 1-8  
Spira: 8-20 (all 5 chapters of FFX-2)  
Dark tournament: 20-40  
Sensui Saga: 40-54  
Makai Torunament: 54-67  
Inuyasha: 67-73  
Miscellaneous: 73-98  
Epilogue: 99  
Correction there will be 99 chapters.... sheesh this will take me some time.  
After this, will be the sequel Demon High that I am currently writing on  
paper.  
Arigatou for your time and patience. Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4: Life Sucks Get Over It

Changes in Life and Destiny  
By: Rai, The Thunder Demoness  
Rai-Two chapters down, 97 more to go.  
Hiei-How many chapters are there...  
Rai-99  
Hiei-O.O that's a lot.  
Rai-yeah packed with Action Adventure Humor Love and Celebrities.  
Hiei-Hn....  
Rai-also with a love scene in later chapters...  
Hiei-  
Rai-with mild Hiei bashing. And duck taping Hiei's mouth and hands.  
Hiei-she's evil...  
Amanda-am not...  
Rai-...hehehe.  
Hiei-.... Hn.  
Rai-Blake do the disclaimer. Please  
Blake Mitchell-okay Rai does not own anything except herself and Amanda  
Kiwata.  
Deryck Whibley-She doesn't own any of the bands or her bishies...  
Rai-Not legally....  
  
=Action  
'=Thoughts  
Rai-hi=Speaking  
[=Telepathy  
Chapter 3- Introductions Training w/ Hiei Amanda knowing she's in Hell  
= Life Sucks Get Over it!  
  
"Life sucks, get a fucking helmet"-Denis Leary  
  
Amanda-walks in the shrine looking around Wow, I always wanted to live  
in a shrine. It's so peaceful.  
Yusuke-mutters Don't get used to it.  
Amanda-I heard that.  
Yusuke-huh?  
Hiei-hn.  
Amanda-shakes her head nothing.  
All of a sudden a girl with light blue hair brought back in a ponytail in a  
light pink Kimono appeared out of nowhere and.  
Botan-Hello!!!  
Amanda-AHHHHjumps back Don't do that!!  
Botan-oh sorry, well my name is Botan; I'm the grim reaper.  
Amanda-You're the grim reaper? I thought that the grim reaper according to  
Western Mythology, the grim reaper is nothing but bones, wears a black  
cloak with a hood, and carries a scythe. Am I correct?  
Botan-nods Yes that is precisely correct.  
Amanda-Anyways nice to meet you Botan, and who are you?  
Kayko-Oh, my name is Kayko Yukimura, I go to the same school as Yusuke and  
I'm the president of the student council and representative of my class.  
Amanda-Student council. Wow must be tough balancing homework and  
after/before school activities.  
Kayko-yeah, it is, you can help out if you want to.  
Amanda-um, sure why not.  
Kurama-Hello, my name is Shuiichi Minamono. But you can call me Kurama.  
Amanda-nods and faces the ice apparition Yukina Hola! Coma Te yamas  
Yukina-Meomo Yukina, Y tu?   
Amanda-Meomo Rhiannon Kiwata.  
Yusuke-But that's not your name is it.  
Rhiannon-Okay, Okay, I guess I should explain. My real name is Rhiannon  
Kiwata, but my alias is Amanda Miokiwa. My friends call me Rai.  
Botan-Ah your name means either Thunder or future according to the kanji.  
Amandanods you got it.  
Yukina- Have you already met Kazumapoints to the tall guy with the orange  
hair that is shaped almost like a carrot  
Hiei-She means the oaf  
Kuwabara-shut up, shrimp, I outta punch your face in.  
Hiei-hn, like you, OWW...(Rai-yup He's OOC)  
Rhiannon-Hiei leave Kazuma alone, and the same goes to you Kazuma.  
Hiei-hn.  
Koenma- Hello, Rhiannon. I am the almighty ruler of the spirit world,  
Koenma.  
Rhiannon-bows It's very nice to meet you.  
Hiei-hn. Leaving here will be different here than in America.  
Rhiannon-How will it be a lot different here than America.  
Hiei-For instance, you'll show me respect for now on.  
Rhiannon- In order to respect you, you have to respect me. In order for you  
to respect me I have to earn your trust, got it.  
Hiei-hn. I saved your life, I comforted you, and I showed you gratitude.  
What more can you ask for, onna?  
Rhiannon-For you not to have an attitude towards me, it really lowers your  
chances for me to trust you.  
Hiei-hn. You're nothing more than a foolish ningen. Why should I do that?  
Rhiannon-That's a pretty dumb question to ask, and I will not answer it.  
Hiei-WHAT!!?? You will answer it or pay the consequences. Gets his katana  
out of his sheath and puts it gently against Rhiannon's neck.   
Koenma-She can't it goes against the American Constitution.  
Rhiannon- It goes against the bill of rights. Amendment 5 states that I  
have the right to remain silent.  
Hiei-You're not it America, so it doesn't work here.  
Rhiannon-I rather die than listen to an arse like you.  
Hiei-hn. You will have to listen to me. I'm training you.  
Rhiannon-I refuse to train or fight, it goes against my code.  
Hiei-You have a code of honor, what is with you ningens. Shakes his head  
in disgust.   
Rhiannon-Not only that but I'm a pacifist.  
Hiei-You will fight, and you must if you want to get revenge on your  
parents' killer.  
Rhiannon- I was taught not to stoop to other people's levels.  
Hiei-hn. I was hoping you'd say that. You're training will start when  
you're up to it.  
Rhiannon-Muchos Gracias, Hiei  
Hiei-Da Nada.  
  
Author's Note- Words that were used  
Arse-ass  
Coma Te yamas-What's your name  
Meomo-My name is.  
If you guys can please give me the correct spelling in a review, that'd be  
great. Sorry if I wasn't able to update earlier. I was putting my friend's  
fic up A New Face. The fic has gotten at least 29 reviews. Ja ne 


End file.
